We Meet Through Words
by JarredReality
Summary: "Like anyone else in the world, they don't do it because they don't have a heart. They do it because they have one". What happens when your favourite author is in town and needs help? What happens when the help is given? Will the author stand by his written words or is the mission set to disappointment. This is a Delena story and definitely ends with a HEA. Read on.
1. Blurb

**"****Kao i bilo tko drugi u svijetu, oni to ne čine jer nemaju srce. Oni su to učinili jer oni imaju jednu".** _Like anyone else in the world, they don't do it because they don't have a heart. They do it because they have one._

He read the words for the hundredth time and exclaimed to his family that was scattered in the library, 'This is a man who understands life', he proclaimed. What happens when his favourite author is in town and needs his help? What happens when the help is given? Will the author stand by his written words and understand the mafia life or is the mission set to disappointment.

X


	2. Gospodin - Lord

****

A/N: **We meet through words is an all-human story. Any queries will be answered and reviews only motivate me to write better :) so please do pen down your thoughts and comments down for me.**

**The characters belong to L.J Smith first and then grown in time with Julie Plec and her team. I do not own any characters but do own my storyline, please refrain from infringement.**

**I am beta'd by the super talented, grammar Nazis _snehakalra_ and _misshyperness_, they make this more readable and save me from embarrassment. Thanks you both, I'd drown otherwise. The cover picture and banners are made and owned by misshyperness. This experience would be incomplete without either of you.**

**And to every reader, silent or otherwise-**  
**Thank you.**

* * *

****

Chapter 1  
_Alarick POV_

"You were given ultimatums Greg, it is not fair for me to ask my boys to back down now. Give them the money or you will answer to whatever methods they choose to use", I said into the phone. 

"Jer, eat before you move", I heard my wife hiss at my youngest and a small grin spread on my face. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his mother, earning a smack on his head from her and then finally giving in to his mother, ate in silence. 

"Kol, daj mi novac. Ako on odbije ... daj mu obilazak novih domova". _Kol, get me the money. If he refuses... give him a tour of the new chambers. _This time my son rolled his eyes at me and whispered as I ended the call. "Ja razumijem jezik, to je moj materinji jezik previse"._ I understand the language; it's my mother tongue too. _Teenagers nowadays, I tell you. I smirked at him and got on with breakfast, knowing that the boys will be back with an update soon. 

"Rick, do you have to handle this today? You know there is a banquet this evening in honour of Elijah and Katerina", my beautiful wife of 21 years, Isobel asked me. "draga moja, _my dear, _you know my job is never done. If the mob boss doesn't do his job then my boys will have no one to look up to", I said and with a kiss on her cheek, stood up. My bodyguards straightened and while two of them waited for me to move first, the other two already walked forward to clear the grounds. "See you in the evening", I said and walked across the large property to the office. 

My office was warm because of the fiery flames in the fireplace, I whistled for my dogs, the two sharp Siberian huskies – Malakai, _the messenger _and Nero, _stern_. They whined and nudged their noses at my hand, I petted them and they took their place on the rug by the sitting area. I smiled and looked at my bookshelf, my favourite book caught my eye as it always did. I mentally recited a quote and went to my window. 

I looked outside my office window to look at the clear sea, the ancestral property stood on a hill amidst the beauty of Piran, Slovenia. Our property overlooked the city and helped us immensely during attacks, to time it and react. Slovenia as beautiful as it is, is not my home. My home rests in the jungles and rough terrains of Serbia. We, the Petrović clan had moved here 7 years ago, when our mansion and land was under attack in Serbia. 'The mob lives where it has to, to function the way it has to', I remembered my father, the previous Gospodin, _Lord, _say. We were Serbians and we could control power from the middle of nowhere, as long as we held power. And, Petrović clan had held power for the past 87 years. 

I saw my 19-year-old son get on to his motorbike and make his way out the gates and my heart clenched a little, like it everyday when I couldn't see my kids in front of my eyes. I knew how my life changed who they were. My children were the only reminder of how old I had gotten. I remember being Jeremy's age and looking at my father do his duty to his family and his people, I always knew that things would never be the same the minute I had realized who he was when I was 10 years old. 

I wasn't delusional, I knew what we did to live and I knew who we were and how much we were hated. But, I also knew the good we did with our power. We protected those who had no voice and that did not just wash away when we bloodied our hands. I knew exactly how many lives had bloodied my hands, 73 times, 73 lives and 73 cases of justice. This is who I am, Alarick Petrović, 47 years old, husband to the most beautiful woman, father to two precious children and the Gospodin, _lord_ of the Petrović mafia clan of Serbia. 

* * *

**A/N:** **I am not fluent in Croatian and am heavily depending on Google Translate, so please do excuse my mistakes, if any. None of the references in the story either at present or to come in the future are intentional and credits will always be given, where they are due.**

**Also, Happy Friendship Day.**

**_"A real friend isn't capable of feeling sorry for you"._**  
**_-Jodi Picoult, My sister's keeper._**


	3. Sentiero - Trail

**A/N: We meet through words is an all-human story. Any queries will be answered and reviews only motivate me to write better :) so please do pen down your thoughts and comments down for me.**

**The characters belong to L.J Smith first and then grown in time with Julie Plec and her team. I do not own any characters but do own my storyline, please refrain from infringement.**

**I am beta'd by the super talented, grammar Nazis snehakalra and misshyperness, they make this more readable and save me from embarrassment. Thanks you both, I'd drown otherwise. The cover picture and banners are made and owned by misshyperness. This experience would be incomplete without either of you.**

**And to every reader, silent or otherwise -  
****Thank You.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:  
**Damon POV

_Who are we to judge at the end of the day? Who bestowed us with any power? Yes, I am ridiculed and shunned because I dare see what other people do not want to. I am humanizing the inhuman. The worst part is that we all go around acting like we have the damn right to look down upon them and hate them. We only want to see what will further confirm our beliefs. Why is everyone so scared? Scared to discover the few rights, scared to admit, scared to be human. I do not put them on a pedestal because they are wrong; they do bad things but do not forget that they also end up doing more good deeds than an average person. Life is not black and white, life is grey and complex. The day you accept that is the day you start living._

_-Damon Salvatore  
on his new book, 'Claiming the grey'._

'Hi little brother, what up?', I said as I picked up his call. My younger brother Stefan rattled on the other side. 'Slow down, what has happened now?', I tried figuring out what he was talking about. 'The threats are a part of the job. I'm on a publicity trail Stef. I think this is bogus…', I waited as he screamed at me for not taking it seriously. 'People know my publicity trail, it's easy to find an itinerary online. That doesn't mean he will do what he says he will', I tried to coax him. 'Yes, I know you are my chief of my security. Thank you very much, like I can ever forget that. NO, I'M NOT BEING PISSY. Stefan, go see if you have something else to do, why don't you talk this threat over with the security team and my manager, Matt? Get Matt's input', I said finally. 'Okay then, don't explode by the time I'm back. Ciao!', I said and ended the conversation.

'Slovenia is the perfect mafia cover, by looking at the kind people and the laidback culture you would never know that this place has so much bad blood running through it, some real dirty blood while some more honourable. The Croatian mafia has taken over substantially in the past decade', I wrote down in my tattered notebook and fastened it so the pages wouldn't fly away.

**-Knock, Knock-**

'Yes?', I asked and waited for a reply before opening the door. While I hadn't paid to much notice to my brother's words, I wasn't naïve enough to rubbish it fully. 'Matt here, you motherfucker! Letting lose your brother over me like that, open the damn door', he screamed and put up his fist to bang on the door again when I opened it with a smirk. He stopped in time and glared at me, 'You did that on purpose didn't you?', he growled and stalked into my room, 'Hi Matt! Why sure, please come in', I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

'Oh enough!', Matt spat at me and helped himself to the candy bars in the side bar and threw himself on the arm chair I'd only occupied minutes ago. 'Stop being a baby, you are my manager and I wasn't getting anywhere with him and it is your job to handle such things', I reminded him and walked to the balcony. 'Yes, but your brother… your brother is crazy when it comes to your security. And, he is right. The last time Damon, the last time shook us and you undermine it and say that it was just a carjacking. But, it was dangerous nonetheless and what you write BTW, let me remind you is not romance, it's investigative journalism forgodsakes; and, not even fictional. We have corporates behind us and let us not forget your favourite- the mafia', he went on. 'Fine! I get it. I should take these things more seriously. But the minute I take them seriously Stef makes tighter security details and the next thing I know, I'll be put in a corner and that is never going to happen… But, I will talk to him about this and take precautions', I said, 'Oh yes, you will or you'll be booked on the next flight back to London', he warned and switched on the television. Effectively ending the conversation.

'Thank you so much for being here with us Mr. Damon Salvatore; Can we hear a round of applause for Mr. Salvatore', the host said and the place thundered. I smiled and with a wave left the stage, walking backstage, into my dressing room.

'That was a good one', Matt said as he stood making arrangements for the signing that was to commence in 30 mins. I was on a publicity tour in Slovenia. My brother and sister-in-law thought I was mad to consider Slovenia but hey I investigate for a living and if I can come to such places for research, then I can come here on a publicity tour as well.

I smiled at the young girl who wiped my face clean of stage make-up and I could see her blush lightly. 'Stop smirking at her and get to work, like you don't know that the women fall head over heels for the whole brooding, dangerous, lean muscled and smirks deal', Matt muttered and I was smiled at him. 'What do you do?', I asked the make-up artist ignoring him. 'Make-up?', she asked with her eyebrows knitted, 'Oh, other than it, I thought you looked like a university student…', 'Oh, I am. I'm studying art at University of Ljubljana', she said in her heavily accented English. 'You speak English well', I said and she blushed as she thanked me. I gave her a book and one of the bouquets that was sent by the studio for me and left to start the signing session.

**3 WEEKS LATER:**

_'There are a hundred things that we can fight about, we can scream and fight and hate the things that make us so desperately sad. We can hate that happiness is so difficult to obtain and that life is so unfair. But, for one minute look away, look away and look around. Your life is better than the penniless child on the road…'_

'VERY DEEP STUFF!', I heard Hal, one of the security guys call from the patio of the house I had moved into once I decided to stay in Slovenia longer once I finished my publicity tour. I deserved a recluse holiday and with Stef being a control freak and his wife Lexi being pregnant and not on her feet to smack Stef, I thought staying away from London was safe for now.

'Oh shut up Hal, don't be so sensitive or I might not be able to resist myself', I replied sarcastically. 'Well what do I know? People seem to love the nitty gritty shit you write', he said and went on to keep my book down and join the rest of the team by the grill. The corporates were in some sense interested in me, I guess that is the best way to put it. So after a close brush in Sweden, my brother went absolutely ballistic and sent in a larger team to join the original 2. Now the security team was about 6 people, 4 men and two women. Matt had gone home to his boyfriend after I settled down in Slovenia. Everybody had agreed that it would be a good place to lay low, with the mafia at large, the corporates would lose a lot if they decided to attack me in the Croatian territory. And anyway, all I did nowadays was write or relax, not go looking for trouble.

'Speak of the devil', I heard Kiera say and pick up the call, 'Hello bossman', she said and grinned at me. 'Hi Stef', I hollered a greeting and got comfortable by the pool. It was a routine Sunday. The team and I would meet up and have fun, and enjoy a laid back day. Nothing had happened since I'd come back and despite Stef's paranoia, I think we were fine.

**-BOOM. WHIZ. CRASH. WHIZ. BOOM- **

I startled up from my space when I heard the door being broken down and the glass shattering. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was being forced to lie down on the concrete floor. Hal on one side while Nayla kept a hand on my head, so that I was facedown.

'We need to get Damon out', I heard Nayla whisper furiously, 'We can deal with the rest later', she said. 'There are too many of them', Hal barked, 'OH HELL. There are too many of them', he said and got up and shot another bullet at someone. 'I'm going to look for an out', Nayla said and ran away. 'Stay down Damon', I heard Gallagher shout at me when I tried to look up at the scene.

All I could hear were bullets and things crashing. I could hear porcelain shattering, metal clinging and wounded cries; In that moment, when I heard the bullet whiz over me, missing me only by an inch did I realize the realness of the situation. I'd fought my battles, but never attacked by a mercenary.

'Get up, _Ustani! Ustani!', _I heard a voice shout at me as they tried to get me off the ground, I threw a few punches and caught one of the men, a beefy guy. '_Zajebi to. Ja pokušavam pomoći, idiote. Ustani!', _ He screamed at me and looking at the look on my face, another guy said, 'He's not listening, make it dark', he said and before I even understood what the man was saying, I felt unbearable pain at the back of my neck and I succumbed to it. I felt my almost lifeless body being hefted by someone and felt the motion as that person moved rapidly. I felt myself being thrown into an enclosed place, which I later realized was a vehicle when it came to life, The last thing I heard before I lost my consciousness was, _'Posao se obavlja oca. On je sigurno'._


End file.
